RX-99 Neo Gundam
The RX-99 Neo Gundam (aka AFX-9000 Neo Gundam, AFX being an abbreviation of ANAHEIM Formula Experiment) is a mobile suit which appears in the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123. Technology & Combat Characteristics The armament of the Neo Gundam was largely standard equipment, save for the G-BRD. It consisted of two shell-firing Vulcan guns, two beam sabers and a single beam shield for defense. The only true weapon for ranged combat was the optional Generative Beam Rifle Device (G-BRD). Unit 1's core fighter is equipped with a Neo-Psycommu system obtained from the Busch Concern. Armaments ;*Vulcan Guns :Like many other mobile suits, the Neo Gundam was equipped with Vulcan guns in its head. ;*Beam Saber :The Neo Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the Core Fighter, that when connected can be grabbed over the shoulder. As Core Fighter, these beam saber can be used as beam guns, and may switch to a rapid-fire mode. ;*Beam Shield :The beam shield is a defensive technology based on the beam saber. Instead of being shaped as a blade the plasma is shaped as a wide yet thin plane. ;*Generative Beam Rifle Device (G-B.R.D.) :The G-BRD (pronounced "G-Bird") was inspired by the concept of mobile beam weapons, such as the Burstliner, the FXA-08R Mega Rider, and the Mega Bazooka Launcher, as well as sub-flight systems. It is based on illegally obtained data on SNRI's Variable Speed Beam Rifle (VSBR). Unlike the VSBR, however, it is a handheld weapon, powered by a miniaturized internal generator. The G-BRD also mounted rocket thrusters, allowing it to be attached to the Core Fighter of the Neo Gundam to work as a booster for the fighter. It is extremely powerful, and was able to pierce through the outer wall and solar mirrors of a space colony and completely vaporize the bridge of a Ra Cailum-class battleship Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :The Neo Gundam features a core block system in order to preserve the pilot's life and combat data. The design of the Core Fighter is similar to the FF-XII Core Fighter II, also developed by Anaheim Electronics. Like the Core Fighter II, its thrusters can function as the Neo Gundam's thrusters when docked. History The Neo Gundam was one of the most advanced mobile suits created by Anaheim Electronics as part of its "Silhouette Formula Project". By combining several of the most advanced weapons of this time with a classic core block system, the Neo Gundam was among the most powerful mobile suits in UC 0123. Nevertheless only two units were produced and given to the 302nd fleet, who operated as part of the Earth Federation's Londo Bell unit. While Unit 1 was painted near completely black, Unit 2 featured a more classical white and blue color scheme. Unit 2 would later be stolen by Tokio Randall, leading to the destruction of both Neo Gundam units, although Tokio would survive in the Core Fighter of Unit 2. Picture Gallery Rx-99-corefighter.jpg|RX-99 Core Fighter Rx-99-corefighter-g-brd.jpg|RX-99 G-BRD AFX-logo.jpg|ANAHEIM Formula Experiment emblem RX-99 1.jpeg RX-99 2.jpeg RX-99 Neo Gundam Front Green BS 2.jpg|RX-99 Neo Gundam - Green Beam Shield RX-99 Neo Gundam Front Pink BS.jpg|RX-99 Neo Gundam - Pink Beam Shield ARMS.jpg|List of Gundam-type supportive firearms in U.C. 0100s, including Neo Gundam's G-BRD (first from bottom) Neogundam-gunpla.gif RX-99 Neo Gundam Illustration.png|Illustration as seen on Gundam MS Historica Vol 6 G-BRD_lineart.jpg|G-BRD lineart Gunpla NeoGundamGunpla.jpg|1/100 Original RX-99 Neo Gundam (1992): box art External links *Neo Gundam on MAHQ ja:RX-99 ネオガンダム